You Don't Want Me As Your Enemy, Quirrell
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Snape has been onto Quirrell for weeks now. He finally confronts him about it. Snape/Quirrell Slash! Rated M for sex.


Quirrell ran, hearing footsteps behind him. He didn't even need to look back to know it was Snape. No matter how quickly he walked, Snape seemed to be closing in. That's when he felt hands on his back and he was shoved into the wall with a whine.

Stuttering, Quirinus gasped, "S-Severus, I... I... I-"

Snape sneered, "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." He had his hands on Quirinus's shoulders, narrowing his eyes. He reached one of his hands down and whipped out his wand, waving it in front of Quirrell's face. "I know that for a fact. If we're enemies, you don't get any of this..." He rubbed his wand across Quirinus's leg, moving it upward and inward, closer to his groin.

Quirrell moaned, "Wh-What do you m-mean?" Of course he knew what Severus meant; Sex. Severus and Quirrell had been getting together and fucking since the beginning of the year.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape snickered, bringing his wand up to Quirrell's hands and before he realized it, Quirrell's wrists were tied together.

Quirinus whimpered, "P-Please, S-Severus... N-No... Not n-now..."

Snape grabbed onto Quirinus's wrists just as he got a stange breeze of air next to him. He whisked around and grabbed for the air, but nothing seemed to be there, keeping one hand on Quirinus's bound arms.

Quirrell tilted his head at Snape just as he turned around with his hand in his face. Shuddering, he tried to lean as far back as he could, but Severus was still in his face.

"We'll have another little chat soon... When you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie... but as for right now..." The Potion's Master went to lean in for a kiss, but was forced to stop due to Filch appearing from around the corner.

"Oh! Professors-"

"What the ruddy hell do you want?" Snape growled. "We're a little busy here."

"Well, I found this." Argus held up a lantern, "In the restricted section. That means there's a student out of bed- Why does Quirrell have ropes around his wrists...?"

"Nevermind that..." Snape hissed, dangerously narrowing his ebony eyes.

Quirrell whined, "F-Filch, please d-don't let h-him-"

It was too late. Filch was already walking away. Snape turned his attention back to Quirrell.

"Shut the hell up..." He nearly purred. "Or are you simply adding to the tension..."

Quirinus quivered, struggling against the ties on his wrists.

"You're not going to be able to escape..." Severus whispered, pulling Quirrell closer and smirking.

Quirrell gave up and carefully eyed Snape, his heartbeat speeding up. Snape raised an eyebrow, "Well..."

Quirinus licked his lips, feeling his sex drive kick in. He wasn't sure what it was about Severus that kept him so afraid, "I-I d-don't know what I can do to say no... You've g-got me t-tied up, S-Severus... Go ahead..."

This seemed to be exactly what Snape wanted to hear. He latched his fingers around Quirrell's wrists and dragged him to the dungeons. Snape forced open the door to his classroom and shoved Quirinus inside. Quirrell shivered, taking notice of how chilly it was. Of course, he knew Severus liked the cold, and Quirrell couldn't help but get excited as he shivered. He felt hands on his shoulders and whimpered, shuddering at the black-haired man's touch.

Snape purred, "Ready?"

"Oh, God... Please, S-Severus..." He whimpered as Snape undressed him. He felt the coldness reach his bare legs and winced as Severus bent him over a desk, securing his bound wrists to it. Quirinus could tell Severus had already taken off both of their pants and knew what to prepare himself for. He clenched his muscles, "I'm r-ready..."

With an enormous thrust, Quirrell felt Snape enter him. He cried out, squirming as the later hammered into him. He was on the verge of screaming in pain when Severus hit _something _that made him nearly erupt.

"There it is..." Snape whispered into his ear, continuing to hit it over and over... and over again.

_Fuck yes, that was the damned spot!_ Quirinus thought, moaning out, "Severusss..." He felt his turban getting looser with every thrust, but nothing was going to ruin this. He spread his legs further apart, whimpering.

"Ahhhh, Q-Quirinus..." Severus hissed, his voice raspy. He gave a sharp heave, and Quirrell felt him sink his nails into his sides. Quirinus wondered how much longer Snape would last, already about to explode. He bit his lip as Severus cupped a hand around his cock and started to pump it. Quirrell, getting hammered into the desk, started banging his bound hands against the desk, yelling.

"SEVERUS, M-MERLIN!"

He heard Snape give a half-snicker half-moan as he forced himself back in. As soon as the tip hit Quirrell's spot, Quirrell absolutely erupted. A fraction of a second later, Severus came. Quirrell felt Snape's cum fill him as he melted into the table. As Severus pulled out, Quirinus's bound wrists were free. He, however remained laying against the table. Quirrell wondered how his turban managed to stay on.

"S-Severus..." Quirrell mumbled, panting.

Snape huffed, laying against the wall on the floor, "Yes, Quirinus?"

"I-I think w-we n-need to have another l-little "chat" soon..." He said, turning around and collapsing onto Snape. His pale blue eyes found Snape's black and he grinned.

Severus simply nodded, kissing Quirrell's neck, "You know... I've forgotten how much fun we have together... We'll definately be doing this again..."

Quirrell chuckled and nestled into Severus's chest, feeling exhausted, "Severus... I l-love you..." Within ten minutes of snuggling against him, he dozed off, but as he difted into a slumber, he swore he heard a reluctant, but faint voice saying...

"Quirrell, I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Woohoo, it's finally finished. Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


End file.
